The Dodger
by dreamgirlza
Summary: Mercedes Hart is the adoptive niece of Bret Hart, and the adoptive sister of Natalya and David Hart Smith. In 2005, Mercedes career began and a few years later, she become the most loved diva in the WWE by the WWE universe. While in her career, she faces the ultimate challenge that involves Randy Orton, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase jr, and Evan Bourne. One girl. One choice.


**_ Chapter 1:_**

**_ The Brigade _**

The heavy humid air that swirled within the air made it hard for Mercedes to breathe. It wasn't a fatal thing, just surprising a little. Not for her obviously. But what was occurring was surprising. She had only thought of this moment happening, not walking into it. How could a girl from Calgary, Alberta, Canada- who is adopted by the legendary Hart family, and looks to be nothing- become a WWE Diva on the Monday Night Raw roster? Mercedes sighed with a light smile on her face. She closed the trunk of her sister Natalya Neidhart's car after she pulled out her backpack.

Mercedes looked at Natalya with a blank smile. Nattie just smiled widely. "All right sis," she began, "you ready?"

Mercedes still chocked whenever Natalya called her "sister" or "sis". Mercedes was different from the Hart family. Natalya had fair skin, an inverted triangular face, a thin upper lip and a full lower lip, luminous blond hair with a pink streak, hazel eyes, and an hourglass figure.

Meanwhile, Mercedes had glossy dark brown skin, a heart shaped face with a slightly noticeable strong jawline, luminous brown sable hair that was slightly crinkled, and side bangs over her brow, well-formed lips, almond-shaped gray eyes, and an hourglass figure. Mercedes never saw herself being a natural beauty, though, her whole adoptive family has told her numerous times that she is an absolute beauty. And she is. She never paid any attention to all the boys at school that would look at her as if they wanted her (which they did).

Natalya could see the nervousness within Mercedes face, though she hid it behind a beautiful, gentle grin. Natalya wrapped her arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yea," Mercedes said without being completely sincere to her. "Let's go in."

With that, Natalya and Mercedes walked inside the arena from the parking lot. Once they entered, Natalya showed her young eighteen year old adopted sister to her locker room. Natalya sighed with a smile. "Here we are" said she as she pulled a small strand of her hair behind her ear. "This is your locker room and now, I have a match."

"With whom?" the curious eighteen year old girl asked in her light childish tone.

"Beth Phoenix." Natalya was nearly chagrined as she spoke. She and Beth have been having trouble with each other lately, but she didn't want to fight such a strong woman.

"You'll do great," persuaded Mercedes. "I know you will."

Before Natalya could open her mouth to speak, a peppy woman with light brown hair, a heart shaped face, dark brown eyes, and olive complexion- comes up to them with a smile. Mercedes couldn't help but to show a small smile.

"Hey! You must be the new diva" smiled the peppy diva. "I'm Mickie James. Welcome to Raw."

"Hi, I'm Mercedes."

"Wait, Mercedes Hart?" Mickie made a dramatic tone almost with "Hart".

Mercedes nodded and Mickie smiled even wider. "Oh cool, you're Natalya's sister and David's sister. And you're John's friend, right? You know, John Cena?"

Mercedes nodded weakly.

"I'm their adopted sister and yes…" Mercedes paused. "I am Cena's friend."

Natalya cleared her throat and excused herself to allow Mickie and Mercedes to talk. She went to her locker room to prepare for her match while Mercedes was with Mickie. The two went into Mercedes' locker room and closed the door.

"So," began the Mickie James, "you excited today?"

The eighteen year old let out a small snort. "People have been asking me that question for a while. I just got here and it's like I supposed to expect a match or something."

"You should," mumbled James.

_Figured, _thought Mercedes.

"How old are you? Fifteen?" joked Mickie with a smile.

"Eighteen."

Mickie's eyes seemed to widen almost. "Wow. You look younger than that. And you're young. Really young," her voice was nearly shaking unexpectedly.

"Is that a bad or good thing? In wrestling terms." Mercedes had never felt the urge to ask such a question. She could've just asked John before she had started this. Or her uncle Bret "The Hitman" Hart, at least.

Mickie didn't get a chance to answer when there was a sudden knock at Mercedes door. Mickie opened it and a smile appeared on Mercedes' face. In walked her best friend since childhood, John Cena.

"Look at the Hart girl number two. Finally came here after all." Cena's smile caused Mercedes to wrap her arms around his neck for a joyous hug and comfort.

"I can't believe that you're here" smiled Mercedes as she let him go.

"I work here…duh" John snickered. Mercedes rolled her eyes as Mickie left them alone with a grin on her face. "You were talking to Mickie?"

"Yeah" said Mercedes. Then she sighed. "She's pretty."

John arched his eyebrows until he discovered what she meant. Since high school, Mercedes has been bugging John to go out on an actual date with a girl. He refused some reason. Yes, when Mercedes supposed-to-be-date, Jordan, hadn't showed up, John offered to take her. Since then, Mercedes has been pondering and has been on the search for pretty and worthy girls for John.

"Zip it up," hissed John with a smirk. "You had any problems so far?"

"No." Mercedes' reply was honest.

"Well" sighed John. "You know Randy Orton?"

The name made Mercedes growl under her breath from hatred almost. Though Mercedes had just started to become a WWE Diva, her rivalry with WWE Superstar Randy Orton was strong. Their families never saw eye-to-eye and the history between the Harts and Ortons was full of dislike, loathing, and annoyance. John didn't have to receive a reply in words for Mercedes to know.

"Well, he is on this roster and he has a group," John informed. "Evolution."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and slightly tugged the hem to her navy blue Lace-trimmed V-neckline, empire waist, ribbed cotton Henley, long sleeved shirt.

"Not surprised. He has to hide behind everyone to stay protected," hissed Mercedes.

"Not everyone."

"So what, John. You know what I mean."

Mercedes sat in the chair near her changing stall before John made one last sentence. "Don't worry. Just worry about yourself. In a few months or years, you will be what everyone talks about."

Mercedes couldn't speak since John left.


End file.
